Talk:Sesam Stasjon
Air dates I came across a couple of Norwegian TV guides, unfortunely they don't contain anu useful episode descriptions that can be used as a episode guide. The first week the description where as follows "At the worlds best trainstation can you meet Max Mekker, Stasjonsmester O. Tidemann, Alfa, Bjarne Betjent og Leonora Dorothea Dahl, the famous railroad singer." Then this description for the following weeks "Here comes and goes many people, and anything can happen." As you can see not very descriptive. One good thing out of this are air dates. I will add more as I go through them all. Henrik (talk) 23:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 1991 *February 25, 18:00 (1) Leonora arrives at Sesam Stasjon *February 26, 18:00 (2) *February 27, 18:00 (3) *February 28, 18:00 (4) *March 2, 8:00 (1) *March 3, 8:00 (2) *March 4, 18:00 (5) *March 5, 18:00 (6) *March 6, 18:00 (7) *March 7, 18:00 (8) *March 9 8:00 (3) *March 10 8:00 (4) *March 16 8:00 (5) *March 17 8:00 (6) *March 18, 18:00 (9) *March 19, 18:00 (10) *March 20, 18:00 (11) *March 21, 18:00 (12) *March 23, 9:30 (7) *March 24, 9:30 (8) *March 30, 9:30 (9) *March 31, 9:00 (10) *April 1, 18:00 (13) *April 2, 18:00 (14) *April 3, 18:00 (15) *April 4, 18:00 (16) *April 6, 9:00 (11) *April 7, 9:00 (12) *April 13, 9:00 (13) *April 14, 9:00 (14) *April 20, 9:00 (15) *April 21, 9:00 (16) *May 6, 18:00 (17) *May 7, 18:00 (18) *May 8, 18:00 (19) *May 9, 18:00 (20) *May 25, 9:00 (17) *May 26, 9:00 (18) *June 1, 9:30 (19) *June 2, 9:30 (20) *September 3, 18:00 (21) Jernbanedirektøren kommer på uventet besøk. Men det er ikke sikkert at jernbanedirektøren er den O. Tidemann tror han er. *September 4, 18:00 (22) *September 5, 18:00 (23) *September 6, 18:00 (24) *September 7, 9:30 (21) *September 8, 9:30 (22) *September 14, 9:30 (23) *September 17, 18:00 (25) *September 18, 18:00 (26) *September 19, 18:00 (27) *September 20, 18:00 (28) Det skal ryddes på sesam stasjon i dag og alle må være med. Men det er en som sluntrer unna! *September 21, 9:30 (25) *September 22, 9:30 (26) *September 28, 9:30 (27) *October 1, 18:00 (29) Idag skjer det mystiske ting på Sesam Stasjon. Har det noe med den sjette sansen å gjøre, tro? *October 2, 18:00 (30) Max har laget en flott meskin som finner rot overalt. Den finner også det som ikke ble ryddet i går. *October 3, 18:00 (31) Bjarne er alene på stasjonen. De andre er på bærtur. Han synes det er lit trist å være alene, så han blir veldig glad når han får besøk av Blekkulf, som forteller om miljøvern. *October 4, 18:00 (32) Bjarne venter spendt på de andra som kommer hjem fra bærtur. Han gleder seg til å fortelle om Belkkulf, men har de andre til til å høre. *October 5, 9:30 (28) *October 6, 9:30 (29) *October 12, 9:30 (30) *October 13, 9:30 (31) *October 15, 18:00 (33) *October 16, 18:00 (34) *October 17, 18:00 (35) *October 18, 18:00 (36) *October 19, 9:30 (32) *October 20, 9:30 (33) *October 26, 9:30 (34) *October 27, 9:30 (35) *October 29, 18:00 (37) Idag får Sesam Stasjon besøk av en blind mann.Alfa, Max og Bjarne luer veldig på hvordan det er å være blind. *October 30, 18:00 (38) Alle stasjoner må ha branslukningsapparater og røykvarslere, det er klart. Så da Randi og Ronny vil teste smakssansen sin og steke pølser på stasjonen, da skjer det saker og ting. *October 31, 18:00 (39) julie, Marie og Ole fra "Vertshuset Den Gyldne Hane" kommer innom stasjonen. Alfa, Max og Bjarne læer noen ord på tegnsprog. *November 1, 18:00 (40) *November 2, 9:30 (37) *November 3, 9:30 (38) *November 9, 9:30 (39) *November 10, 9:30 (40) *November 12, 18:00 (41) *November 13, 18:00 (42) *November 14, 18:00 (43) Når du deler en glede blir den større - kanskje dobbelt så stor? *November 15, 18:00 (44) Det er ikke altid man kan kjøbe det man har lyst på. Men kanskje man kan bytte? *November 16, 9:30 (41) *November 17, 9:30 (42)